


Growth

by tourm96 (orphan_account)



Series: Filling the Chantry Boy [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Hyperphallic, Impossible Insertion, Inflation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Size Growth, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tourm96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have quite an extensive library on the history of forbidden magic." The decrepit owner of the Black Emporium rang from his spot in the center of the room Both Dorian and Solas know too well that forbidden, more often than not, simply means misunderstood. As they peruse through his selection Dorian finds a text in ancient Tevene, and his interest is immediately piqued. He can't understand all of it, but from what he can read it contains something about a transformation spell. They decide to try it out for themselves, bringing Cullen along so that he could oversee and nullify the magic should something go wrong. And go wrong it does, in the best of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for pretty boys being dirty so here we are again  
> Unbeta'd

The magic coiled around both of their bodies, crackling and teasing at their skin. Green energy surrounded the two mages, then tapered off and turned blue as it went to Cullen's body as well. It caught the Templar off guard, not sure of what was going on. He prepared to dispel the magic but for as flashy as it was, nothing appeared to happen and it soon dissipated on it’s own. Cullen, Dorian, and Solas were in the library on Skyhold’s basement floor, testing a transformation spell Dorian found. They had gone with the Inquisitor to the Black Emporium, the mysterious owner rasping out something about ancient magical texts. This of course grabbed both of the mages’ attention. Dorian found an text in ancient Tevene, deciding to buy it and try to figure out what secrets the magisters of old had written.

“Hmm, did we not use enough embrium?” Dorian inquisitively stroked his chin, wondering why the spell didn’t work. He could’ve sworn he followed the instructions to a tee. Solas turned back towards the table and leered over the instructions once again.

“No, the book says here to use only four-” Solas stopped mid sentence as his knees buckled, having to hold onto the table to support himself. Cullen rushed over from his perch to check on the elven man currently hunched over.

“Solas! Are you alright?” Solas turned to look at him, face burning a deep pink and sweat dripping from his brow.

“No...no I’m not.”

Cullen brought him a chair, and everyone in the room became aware of what was troubling Solas as he turned to sit in the chair. There was a fairly large bulge in his pants that was growing even more by the minute. Solas felt like he was on fire, and he felt an itch on his skin that couldn’t be scratched. He spread his legs to give his cock more room and watched in a mix of horror and amazement as it grew.

Cullen tucked his fingers under the waist of Solas’s pants and tugged them down before the fabric could tear, unleashing his monstrous cock from its prison. The drooling tip was at level with the elf's head, maybe even a little bit higher. It was as thick around as Cullen's thigh, a few prominent veins traveling up the shaft. Solas's balls had grown to the size of large melons, no doubt filled to the brim with cum. It finally seemed to stop growing and his body began to cool, but he still felt an insatiable lust that wouldn’t go away. Solas looked up at Cullen to find the templar greedily staring at his cock, an erection visibly throbbing in the man’s pants. Thoughts of that large cock entering him a plethora of different ways filled the commander’s mind, fueling his arousal to burn hotter.

Cullen stripped himself of all his clothing and wrapped his arms around Solas's cock. He hugged it tight to his chest and sealed his lips around the slit. Bull was around half the size, both length and girth wise and it was the best fuck he’d ever had. There was no doubt in Cullen’s mind that therefore Solas would be even better. Cullen wanted to taste every sweet, thick drop the monster pumped out. While he jacked off the top half of the elf's cock with his arms, Cullen rubbed his own hard erection against the lower half. Cullen was impressively sized, but that meant nothing compared to the other men's.

Solas could barely think, the pleasure was so great. The spell must've also made his body extremely sensitive. In all his years and sexual experiences he’d never felt pleasure so extreme. The warriors toned, muscular arms traveling up and down his cock, chest rubbing against the underside of his cock, the mouth hungrily latched onto his tip. It was all too much.

"Cullen, I'm going to- Ahh!" With a hoarse yell Solas came, a steady stream of thick cum firing into the commander's mouth and down his throat. Cullen mewled as he sucked down every drop and came himself, coating the base of Solas’s cock. He could feel his stomach filling with the elf's cum, hot and creamy in his belly. Cullen wanted more. He needed more.

"Ahem. Not that you two aren't just the loveliest sight," Dorian's voice was laced with arousal "but I need some assistance here." Cullen turned around to find Dorian in the same predicament, cock grown to inhuman proportions. But because Cullen wasn't there to catch it Dorian's cock was stretching the stitching of his trousers. It was a sight to behold, and one that made Cullen’s hole twitch with desire.

He pulled down the Tevinter man's pants and watched as his equally huge cock sprung free. Just like Solas, pre was streaming from the tip and down the impressive shaft. Cullen collected a fair amount in his hand and brought it to his hole. He slicked himself up and turned around, spreading his cheeks apart to show Dorian his wet hole. Cullen didn't know how he would take his cock, but he damned well planned to try.

Dorian knew fitting his cock inside the Templar currently exposing himself was highly improbable, yet that didn't stop him from lining up the tip with his ass. Cullen sank back and surprised both Dorian and himself when he was able to easily fit the large head of Dorian’s cock inside. Was this another side effect of the spell? No matter. All Cullen cared about right now was that he was being stretched unlike he’s never felt. He didn’t think it was possible, and technically it wasn’t. Dorian continued pushing himself inside the blond man, Cullen’s stomach bulging as the last of Dorian’s cock entered him.

"Well aren't you quite the show off. And that's coming from me."

Dorian firmly grabbed Cullen by the hips, reaming the man even further as he began to thrust in and out. Though it felt amazing, it was awkward doing it in this position with how large Dorian now was. They got onto the floor, Cullen turning to lay on his back, and Dorian’s cock not once slipping from inside the man’s ass. Dorian propped himself up on his arms, leaning over Cullen and watching his face twist in pleasure. Dorian had excellent control of his hips, even with his “enhancement” being able smoothly slide in and out of the man below him. Cullen wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself as Dorian’s thrust became more aggressive.

Dorian was ready to come faster than he usually would, but by looking at Cullen he could tell the commander didn’t mind in the least. Before Dorian could pull out Cullen wrapped his legs tightly around Dorian’s waist, holding the mage in place.

“Big, Dorian. Make me big…” The commander’s words simultaneously shocked him and turned Dorian on even further. Left with no other choice Dorian thrusts one final time and comes, filling Cullen with cum. His stomach ballooned to a moderate size, the sight making Cullen himself come between both of their bodies.

“Now...I want both of you at once…” The spell seemed to allow him to stretch as wide as he needs, and Cullen would take full advantage. Solas and Dorian shared a glance, both questioning the man’s sanity. But Cullen was determined, and both mages were still hard and throbbing. If it actually worked, Dorian and Solas would gladly indulge themselves in sharing the commander’s ass. If not, they’d try something else.

  
Cullen and Dorian switched positions so that Dorian was on bottom with Cullen laying on top of him. Dorian had a nice view of Cullen's belly, and he had to admit he was beginning to find it erotic. He brought his hand to Cullen's stomach, feeling over the taut muscle. Knowing that it was him, his cock that was stuffing the commander so full made Dorian eager to fuck him again.

Solas rose from his seat and kneeled between Cullen’s legs, grabbing them by the ankle and lifting them up until the commander showed discomfort. If this were to work, Cullen would need to be as open as possible.

  
“Dorian, you’ll need to pull out for a moment.” Cullen whined at the loss of Dorian’s cock, but knew he’d be paid back tenfold if all went as planned. Solas had a perfect view of Dorian’s massive cock sliding out from Cullen’s hole, whose ring still gripped onto the large appendage like a vice. Dorian was able to pull out to a few inches below the head before Solas pressed his equally impressive cock to Cullen’s hole. Solas put all his weight into pushing through, and sure enough Cullen’s ass spread to accommodate his cock as well. Cullen saw stars and came again as both men slid into his ass.

Dorian and Solas alternated their strokes, one pulling out as the other thrust in. It was euphorically tight inside the blond man before, but with Solas alongside him it was on a completely different scale. They went on fucking the commander until both felt a tightening in their balls and decided to switch things up. The two mages synched their thrusting, Cullen’s stomach bulging when they both pushed inside. Cullen wanted big, and Dorian and Solas planned to give it to him.

All three men’s moaning grew in volume, and with all their strength the two mages slammed inside the commander. Cum spurt from both of their cocks, pooling in Cullen’s stomach. He grew so large that he could barely move, and with both of their cocks still buried inside him there was nowhere for the cum to go. Cullen loved it. The pressure, the size, stretched like no one’s ever seen. The spell had to wear off eventually, but for now he relished in the feeling.

“Tell me commander,” Solas put his hand on Cullen’s engorged belly, feeling the cum slosh around inside, “ do you like having it leave you as much as you like having it inside you?” Cullen caught a mischievous look in Solas’s eye and trembled at what he was implying. Either the elf was more devious than he thought, or the spell awoke something within him. Figuring it was a useless thought to entertain at the moment, Cullen slowly nodded yes and prepared himself for what would come next. A dull, green energy surrounded Solas’s hand and he pushed down. Maker Cullen never felt something so intense. He came again and his entire body shook as the cum was forced from his belly, spilling out past the two cocks still stuffed in his ass. It was a long process, taking a few minutes before the last drops were expelled.

Cullen was left panting and incoherent until the feeling of Dorian and Solas pulling out brought him back to reality. Sure enough a few moments after their cocks began to return to a normal size. Solas got up and returned to his chair, while Dorian sat up against the wall with Cullen still laying on his chest. Dorian let the commander rest on him and catch his breath, undoubtedly spent from their research gone awry.

“We should’ve fully translated the text before we tried anything.” Solas said closing the book, back into his regular state of mind.

“You say that, but don’t think I didn’t notice you bookmarking the page just now.” Dorian could’ve sworn he saw the corners of the elf’s mouth rise up into a smirk. But he’d let that go. For now at least.


End file.
